Hiatus
by Orangedcgirl
Summary: Kira wakes up in bed with Setsuna and has no recollection of the night before. Is it simply a mistake, a misunderstanding? Or could it lead to something more? [KiraxSetsuna]


**A/N:** I've been on kind of a KiraxSetsuna spike lately. I really love them, they're my OTP of Angel Sanctuary. And there's totally not enough of them out there. So I've decided to contribute this little ficlet to the collection. Hope it satisfies... ;D

**Title:** Hiatus - After the Sugarcult song of the same name, which inspired this fic. I ADORE that song, and all Sugarcult in general. Though the song would go more with what happened the night before than what I wrote about, I still love it. And thus, the title.

**Rating:** M, just for safety. And yaoi. Of course. x3 Because nothing I write can not contain yaoi. Nothing really happens in this chapter, though, other than... uh... stuff, but there _are_ mentions of sex. If I decide to continue it, there would probably be more. So be forewarned.

Oh, and as in all my stories, the characters might be OOC. Like, a lot. Especially Kira. Because I suck at writing in character. So yeah, sorry about that. I like how he turned out though. And Setsuna (in my head) is adorable.

And now, ON TO DA FICCY!! spazzes

* * *

Kira blinked and squinted as faint light trickled through the single, half-covered window and hit him square in the face. He soon shut them tight again as a monstrous headache smashed into him like a truck. _Hangover. Fantastic…_

He opened his eyes again, tentatively, but they were still blurry. Something was blocking his vision, something soft and tickling his nose. He lifted a hand to brush it away, and was surprised when he felt his arm rub against something warm. Puzzled, he made the motion again, to make sure it wasn't just the bedsheets. Nope, still there. Come to think of it, the entire bed underneath him was quite warm, as well…

Ignoring the sledgehammer that was knocking his brains around inside his skull, Kira slowly pushed himself up on his arms. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning, he glanced downward.

And froze.

There was another body laying there, another person, someone sleeping in his bed. He glanced at the sheet covering the body. And they were naked. He looked down at himself. He was also naked. His mind, foggy with the hangover and morning-fuzziness, tumbled around and around, trying to make sense of this information.

Naked? Why would they be naked? And in bed, too… What-

All of a sudden he got it, the sleepiness melting away, and his eyes widened. They were soon clenched shut, as the sledgehammer once again went to work behind his eyes this time. But the cold, sick feeling in his stomach stayed.

_Oh my god… _

With another cursory glance, he noticed the stranger in his bed was a guy. Slim and muscular, with short brown hair covering his face and his hand tangled in the sheets.

Kira racked his brain, trying to remember the details of the night before.

_Let's see. Went to school, skipped last period, hung out at the park until dark, went to a bar with Setsuna, drank way too much… Dammit._ He couldn't remember anything that happened after that. But from the look of things, it couldn't have been that bad…

His attention was pulled back to the bed as the stranger stirred slightly, causing more hair to fall into his face. Kira frowned. Shouldn't he at least know who would be willing (or drunk enough) to go to bed with him? He gently, as to not wake up the mysterious person, brushed the hair out of his face.

And froze again, the sick feeling returning and tearing his stomach apart, with the recognition of the other body in his bed.

_Setsuna! _

Kira withdrew his shaking hand as if burned. Setsuna! He'd slept with Setsuna. His best friend. Granted, the best friend whom he'd begun to feel strange things for but never quite seemed to know what they were or what he should do about them, but all the same…

_Alexiel…_

No. No, this had to be a mistake, a really bad joke, a misunderstanding. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that something else was going on, _anything_ else, he knew the truth. He knew it in his gut, and in his heart.

He shook his head violently, pain lancing through his forehead. There was no way something like this had happened, _could_ happen. Setsuna would never allow it.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized what could have happened. _Did I…?_

Uh-uh. No way he could have. Maybe Setsuna had been drunk, too! Yes, that was it, they had both been drunk out of their minds and had no idea what they were doing, and this was all just a mistake that was best forgotten and never spoken of again…

His eyes were drawn back to Setsuna's face as the boy roused, eyes blinking open slightly. He exhaled softly and rolled onto his side, facing Kira. Beautiful, pale blue eyes stared up at him, cloudy with sleep.

"Ki…ra…?"

Kira panicked as Setsuna pushed himself up onto his elbows, rubbing at his eyes. He breathed in sharply as his eyes traveled over Setsuna's figure. The faint sunlight streaming in from the window softened the lines of his body and tangled in his hair, making him glow with an ethereal light. Kira stared. _Beautiful…_

He started as he realized Setsuna was looking at him.

"Kira, what-?"

"Setsuna!" Kira almost yelled, his stomach doing somersaults as he tried to find the words to explain his excuse for waking up in bed with his best friend. "I know this is weird, and you're wondering what happened, but here's the thing. Remember we went to that bar last night? Well, we must have gotten rolling drunk and we came back to my house and we didn't know what we were doing because of, you know, the drunk thing, and stuff happened, and well… Here we are." He finished lamely, blushing slightly and fidgeting with the bedsheet so he wouldn't have to look Setsuna in the face.

Setsuna made a noise somewhere in his throat, and Kira's stomach somersaulted again.

"Look, I know you didn't mean to do it, and I certainly didn't, so I think we should just forget all about it and walk out of here like nothing happened and never speak of this aga-"

He was forced to stop talking as Setsuna pressed their lips together.

The kiss was deeper than anything he'd thought Setsuna capable of, Kira couldn't help thinking. It was kind of… nice. His stomach flipped as he realized just what was going on. Unfortunately, he wasn't really in any position to protest, what with Setsuna's tongue currently ravaging his mouth and _what_ was that, were those Setsuna's hands? Oh god, what the hell was going on here…

"Stop." Kira murmured against the warm lips, pulling away and removing Setsuna's hands from his hips. Setsuna looked at him, puzzled and slightly put off.

Kira twisted his hands into the sheets, even more confused about what had happened and what was going on, and _oh god_, this was really happening, wasn't it? It wasn't just a dream? A horrible, terrible (really, really nice) dream he was having while he was drunk and probably sprawled in an alley somewhere, sleeping the hangover away…

"What's wrong?" Setsuna spoke first, breaking into Kira's tormented thoughts. Kira looked up at him, unsure of what to say. He finally just decided to say the first things that came to mind.

"I…You…We…" Okay, so maybe words wouldn't come as easy as he had thought. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"This is a mistake." Setsuna's face fell, and Kira wondered, not for the last time, just what was going on here. "We were drunk. We made a mistake. I'm wondering if maybe you're still drunk, and that's why this is playing out like this, and maybe we should just go-" He was once again cut off by Setsuna's mouth, once again shocked into speechlessness.

The kiss was shorter this time, but no less passionate. It left Kira reeling. Setsuna broke the kiss and put his lips to Kira's ear.

"I wasn't drunk."

Smiling at Kira's shocked expression, he lowered his head and pulled away from Kira completely.

"You… I… We… What?" Once again, the words stuck in his throat. _What the hell did he just say?_

"I said," Setsuna spoke to the pillow, "I wasn't drunk. I didn't have anything last night. You, on the other hand, were completely smashed. I had to walk you home so you wouldn't end up passing out in a gutter somewhere." He lifted his head slightly and smiled again.

"So you… with me… willingly?" Kira stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Setsuna…?

The boy in question nodded and moved closer to Kira, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Kira."

There was something in those clear, pale eyes that Kira had only seen a few times before, whenever Setsuna looked at his sister. Could it be…?

"I love you."

And there it was. The words that made Kira shiver under Setsuna's intense gaze, the same words he'd searched for countless times before, only to have them slip through his mind's grasp. He'd never known what that feeling was, or when it even appeared. It was just a part of him, as much as Setsuna was a part of his life.

Without really knowing what he was doing and with no help from his brain (which was still feeling like an angry porcupine had gone on the rampage inside his skull), Kira's hand stroked Setsuna's cheek and brought their lips together. No longer plagued with doubts and fears, Kira easily dominated the smaller boy, pushing him back onto the bed. Setsuna gasped and let Kira overpower him, relishing the feeling of Kira's body rubbing on top of his.

Kira slid his hands up the other's back, making Setsuna writhe under him. His fingers sought out the curve of his spine and neck, the sensitive junctions in his shoulders, the delicate muscles of his chest and stomach. He kissed every inch of Setsuna's body, caressing the soft skin with his lips and tongue, intoxicated by the touch and taste.

Kira's brain finally managed to catch up with the rest of him, and he paused. What was he doing? He couldn't do this to Alexiel's body, it wasn't right! And then Setsuna moved under him, and he was reminded of just why he started doing this in the first place. Humming contentedly, he replaced his mouth at Setsuna's hip. Rules of right and wrong be damned.

He kissed the inside of Setsuna's thigh, nosing dangerously close to a very sensitive spot. The room was deathly quiet, broken only by Setsuna's breathy moans and the slight creaking of the bed as Kira moved. At least, it was quiet for a while, until a small, jangling tune shattered the passionate silence, filling the air with its happy, clinking notes.

Kira jerked his head up, hand poised on Setsuna's hip. "What the hell is that?"

Setsuna sighed and sat up, irritated at the interruption. "My cell phone. Probably my dad. I didn't exactly plan on spending the night, so he's probably pissed." He scooted to the edge of the bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor, searching for his jeans. He found them and reached in the pocket for his small, vibrating cell phone. "Hello?"

Even Kira twitched as a loud, clearly pissed off voice sounded from the phone. He couldn't make out the words, but he'd never heard Setsuna's dad sound that angry before. Setsuna flinched and held the phone about an inch from his ear.

"Dad, I can expla-"

But he wouldn't let up. He just yelled wordlessly as Setsuna's face fell and he planted his face in his palm.

"Dad-"

Kira felt sorry for Setsuna. It wasn't easy to live with a drunken bastard like Setsuna's father. He hated seeing Setsuna look so tense and worried. Hesitantly, he slid behind Setsuna and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his chest to the slender back. Setsuna glanced down at the fingers pressing into his hips, and his eyes closed in pleasure as Kira kissed his neck and shoulders. Giving up on the "conversation" with his dad, Setsuna finally snapped the phone shut and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

He leaned back into Kira and turned his head to kiss him full on the mouth. When the kiss ended, Kira continued down, moving to Setsuna's throat and chest. Though he was immensely happy with the way this had turned out and wanted so bad to continue, Setsuna gently pushed Kira away. He cocked his head, puzzled and slightly hurt. Setsuna sighed.

"I should go. Before my dad gets even angrier…" Kira nodded, understanding. Setsuna's dad was a harsh man.

Setsuna grabbed his pants and boxers from where he dropped them with his phone onto the floor and pulled them on. Kira sat on the bed, silently watching, taking in Setsuna's figure. Everything was kind of a blur; he wasn't sure if it had really happened or not. So he simply sat and stared.

Fully dressed, Setsuna looked back at Kira, who was still sitting on the bed, tangled in the sheets, hair mussed and head cocked rakishly. Setsuna's stomach twisted sadly at the thought of leaving already; they had just started to get comfortable with each other. He sighed and turned toward the door. Quick footsteps on the cold wooden floor made him half-turn before strong arms wrapped around him, and he let himself be snuggled into the bare chest.

Kira didn't say a word, just held Setsuna close and pressed his face to the soft brown hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Setsuna finally spoke.

"Kira. I really need to go. Please."

Not one to give up easily, Kira reluctantly let go and set about kicking clothes around the floor. Setsuna watched him curiously. Kira picked up a pair of black jeans that didn't seem that dirty and shoved his legs into them.

"I'll come with you."

Setsuna smiled slightly as Kira fought to get his head through the hole of his shirt, arms thrashing wildly. Once dressed, Kira resumed his previous position with his arms around Setsuna.

Reluctant to leave the strange sanctuary of the messy bedroom, Setsuna turned and kissed Kira, wishing he could stay just a little longer. He had no wish to face his father after staying out the entire night. His dad could be surprisingly cruel, especially when it came to punishments.

He sought refuge in the kiss, pouring every ounce of passion and feeling he had into it. He didn't want to leave. He wished he never had to leave Kira's embrace. But he knew that once they left the safety of Kira's bedroom, everything would change. They couldn't kiss, or hug, or touch. The world they lived in was a cruel one, and it could never accept them.

The kiss ended, leaving them both gasping for air. Setsuna buried his face into Kira's neck, taking one last breath before this ended.

A promise was whispered, barely audible above the combined beating of their hearts.

"I love you."

Kira opened the door, and they stepped out.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. That turned out a lot angstier than intended. I kind of just sat down and it kind of wrote itself. It was supposed to be sweeter and a little funnier (can you even tell? I can't seem to find the funny anymore... dammit), but it turned out way more serious than I wanted it to be. But whatever. There are a few parts in the middle that I truly love. I'll bet you can tell which, huh? xD 

I've been thinking about continuing this. Maybe just as a twoshot. But I warn you, it'll be pretty angsty. Or, as angsty as I can get without being completely stupid. Which isn't often, to tell you the truth... I'm a wannabe angster. xP So yeah. I might. Tell me if you care or not.

So, did you like it? Think it could be better? Want me to continue? Press that little purple/blue/periwinkle button down there and leave me a review! And remember, every time you don't review, Sarah steals Setsuna from Kira. So please, be nice to Kira. Let him have his fun.


End file.
